Talk:GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair
Armaments Is there any information or confirmation that Dynames Repair has all weapons the original Dynames had? From what we see in the movie, Dynames Repair is only armed with a different looking GN Sniper Rifle (GN Sniper Rifle Kai?), but it doesn't have beam sabers in the back thrusters, nor does it have GN Pistols holstered on the sides of the legs. It's apparently just the Sniper Rifle, nothing more. Aside from that, I don't think "replacement parts from the original Dynames" is really correct. Taking a closer look at what little we see of Dynames Repair, a lot of completely different looking parts were used for the Frame. Not just the Full Shield is new, but also the back thrusters for instance, just like how Exia Repair II wasn't a complete "repair" of how the Original Gundam Exia looked. --BTD 19:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Exia R2's trait was the lack of particle feed cables, I don't knw if the Dynames Repair lacks the particle feed cables. Considering that at the eend of S1, they still had the Dynames Frame (sort of). So Dynames Repair basicallly got a Exia R2 treatment, where the chassis remains ntact but the external frame is upgraded.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 07:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Is this even the official title? Guys, I largely suspect this isn't Dynames' new name, cause i've yet to see anything on the net considered official. Anyone can confirm, or another case of someone jumping the gun? Wasabi 09:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) * As a person who add its link in Dynames article, I got the name and model number from Japanese wikipedia articles (the main MS list and the 00 mechanic list). やらないか? 16:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I have some suspect as well for the moment, however it seems satisfactory. We can always change it later when it IT revealed. -SonicSP 16:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Might as well stick with it for now. That's what was done with Seravee II, after all. Unless they release the lineart for the Dynames Repair or someone can confirm if this is the exact same Dynames and not the one that we saw in the first trailer.Gaeaman788 17:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :The design is different from the trailer. It lacks the giant handle for ones among other things and I swear I saw claw like Zabanya feet. -SonicSP 17:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Picture This is the only picture of it outside watching the actual movie alongside Setsuna's Flag and Ptolemaios 2 Kai: http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/6467/hirame116824.jpg. Can somebody crop this and make a headline picture? Its SOMETHING at least even though it's bad. -SonicSP 17:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New Dynames Repair pic on MAHQ MAHQ got a updated pic of the Dynames repair, and the Full shield is drastically different. Could someone copy the pic and put it on the page, because I can't seem to do it. http://mahq.net/mecha/gundam/00-movie/gn-002re.htm[[User:Gaeaman788|Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber]] 06:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) First of all, your link is dead. Second, we don't take pictures from them, there's is too damn small to being with. Also, thats not the repair, at least I don't think so. Because it came from the Gundam00 official website under Dynames profile(1). -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) You mean MAHQ's are too big. The link is still alive, I just clickd it, and it is the repar version if you look at the URL. Well can someone crop the pic from the Gundam00 website?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 07:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It was down when I clicked on it.......anyways, MAHQ pictures are small compared to our usual. There limit is 400x400 size, which is pretty small, ours has a limit of over 2000x. Even if there url shows it as being the Dynames Repair, it doesn't necessarily mean it is. (2) If you go to the regular Dynames page, you'll notice the second photo is the same as there Dynames Repair page, we go for authenticity, meaning we can't use it if its just the regular Dynames. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :The link doesn't work to me either. -SonicSP 14:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) About Recent Changes Guys: These days, I like to point out engineering loop holes in the plot of things in the Gundams or any other units. In the manga, it's clearly shown that CB used what's left of their past Gundams and refitted them with Tau drives, however, there's a conflict between the movie and the manga; Dynames wasn't fitted with one, even thought that would've made the unit more efficient. Now someone edited it out earlier, so if there are any objections, please speak your mind. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 21:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't seen any evidence of CB refitting their old Gundams with Tau Drive being a "normal thing". The only time this happened was with Fon with the Astraea F and even then it was an independant action of the unit he stole''(the Black Gundams that he stole already had a Tau Drive anyways, so he just stuck with it rather than install a new one). For the record, for the whole of 00I 2314 Ferehete was operating Arios, Cherudim and GRM and NONE of them had Tau Drives and relied on a Large Condenser each. So even within the same timeframe, the pattern is the same. -SonicSP 23:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, my mistake, because i'm relying on chatter and I haven't read the manga itself. However, did they explain why CB never used GN T Drives? I mean they had Veda back, it would totally make sense that if Veda had all data about Innovator-tech, you think CB would use it to create their own GN T Drives. I suspect it's also likely that's how Ian and the CB engineer team figured out how to recreate a true GN Drive. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 05:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :No they never really mentioned why although I imagine resources may be a factor. CB was short on resources after the Innovator campaign, and I guess the priority went to creating Original Twin Drive since it's much more beneficial(even then, they can only create two because they were short on resources as mentioned in the movie)''. CB have gone comfortable with using Large GN Condensers anyways and they never really had that much of a force in terms of size and GN Condensers have always been enough for them, even if they're inferior. With Veda, they should be aware of the process of creating a Tau Drive now but I think resources limit them. :As you said, they probably learned how to make Original Drives from the "full GN Drive data" Tieria gave them, as was mentioned in his Monologue in the final S2 DVD. -SonicSP 06:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Beam Sabers? As far as i can see, the beam sabers are nowhere to be seen. It could be that they were removed when the unit was refitted with the new vernier thrusters. godred01 17.08, January 29, 2011 :According to Japanese Wikia they moved it to somewhere on the waist. I'm not sure where they got it from but it's likely the movie novelisation. -SonicSP 06:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Elbow pads Dynames always had these prior to being reapaired. Godred01 14:25, February 10, 2011